Splatoon: Rivals against the system (Aliens)
by TheAnimeRacer
Summary: Pyler and Inky (The Blue Inkboy and Orange Inkgirl from the Splatoon trailers) are Turf rivals. But they'll need to team up to face off against a horde of aliens and find the Zapfish, Inkopolis' source of power, while meeting new characters and... other things along the way.


"SPLA-TOUN!"

 _LoL, sorry about that, but I feel I should write a story of this little weird 3rd Person Shooter involving kids (which I think are more 16/17 year old Teenagers.)_

 _The reason for me not uploading so much and my account being partially on Hiatus is ManiaPlanet. Yes, I play Trackmania A LOT, I fell in love with the game and it takes almost ALL my freetime, that's why my account is on an Hiatus._

 _But now, I'm going to let you know a new story I'm planning: **Splatoon: Rivals against the System (Aliens)**._

 _This involves the Blue Inkboy and the Orange Inkgirl from some of the Splatoon trailers; I don't think they have a name yet, so I'll name them accordingly on the cast._

 _For now, what's going on?_

* * *

 **SPLATOON:  
RIVALS AGAINST THE SYSTEM (ALIENS)**

 **Story:**

The city of Inkopolis has various turfs controlled by various colored inklings: Green, Red, White, Pink, Cyan. But two colors have been fighting to control the Coast turf: Blue and Orange. Pyler and Inky are the ones that kind of make both turfs doubt, because whenever they have a squid fight, their fight would almost never end. Their weapons of choice are the squid guns, but the also have a brush sword used for melee combat and a squid roller. Then suddenly, news reached that the Inkopolis' Zapfish was dissapeared. Pyler and Inky set out to find the one who knows who took the Zapfish: Cap'n Cuttlefish. He says that the Octopians, which are an aliens race that crashed their UFO on Inkopolis, stole the Zapfish for world domination. Creating an awkward alliance, while trying to maintain their rivalry, Pyler and Inky set out to stop the Octopians and save Inkopolis.

 **Cast:**

 **MAIN**

 **Pierre "Pyler" Thomas:** A Blue Inkboy who controls along with his teammates the east side of the Coast Turf. He wears a white T-Shirt and black shorts together with black with green detail shoes and swimming glasses. He is very eccentric and always up for a challenge, especially against Inky. He is know for having the best kill streak of his Turf.

 **Isabella "Inky" Yokohama:** An Orange Inkgirl that came from the Far East, but controls the west side of the Coast Turf with her teammates. She wears a white shirt, short-shorts and pink shoes. She's a strategy player, whenever there is a battle going, she knows where to go and who to splat for the advantage of her team, lately, Pyler has been destroying her strategies and she almost gets angry at that, I mean, hell, she's 16! But whenever she wants to have a good time inking things, she always enjoys a fight with Pyler

 **Cap'n Cuttlefish:** A weird old Ink Battle veteran. Cuttlefish is an old guy with a long history, when he discovers about the Octopians, he wants someone to help him take them down and retrieve the Zapfish; when Pyler and Inky find him, they get a little confused. He wears a white t-shirt with blue stripes and short jeans.

 **SIDE**

 **Callie & Marie: **Singers and News Reporters. Callie & Marie are two inklings that are more for show than for battle. They're always showcasing the news of Inkopolis.

 **Other Turf Inklings:** These are basically the other colored turf inklings that Pyler and Inky meet along the way:

Maria "Squidly" Heindern - A Red Inkgirl that lives on the Prismatic Red Turf.  
Ivan "Nylon" Vasquez - A Cyan Inkboy from Europe who lives on the School-grounds Cyan Turf.  
Yuuka "Kayla" Nadeshiko - A Green Inkgirl also from the Far East that likes to flirt with Pyler, much to Inky's dismay; she lives on the Downtown Green Turf.  
Wu-Lan "Magyca" - A Yellow Inkgirl from China who lives on the North Hillside Yellow Turf  
Roger "Hydro" Lamarck - A Purple Inkboy who likes to tease Pyler and Inky because he thinks they are a couple (HINT HINT, NUDGE NUDGE); he lives on the South Hillside Purple Turf, which is sharing control with the Yellow Turf on the Hillside area.

* * *

 _There we go, info complete!_

 _Now you have to wait for the story to go on._


End file.
